witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood and Wine
Blood and Wine is the second and final expansion for .CD Projekt Red's "Thank you" card Announced on April 7th, 2015, along with the , it was released on May 31, 2016 for all three platforms: PC, Xbox One, and Playstation 4.Official Twitter post Official statement :Blood and Wine, a 20-hour-plus tale that will introduce the all-new in-game region of Toussaint, will take Geralt to a land untainted by war, where an atmosphere of carefree indulgence and knightly ritual masks an ancient, bloody secret.Hearts of Stone & Blood and Wine - two massive expansions for The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt The expansion features new characters, new dangerous monsters, new armors, new weapons, and a new Gwent deck of cards. It will also introduce a new gameplay mechanic armor dyeing in addition to so called Mutations. The quests are designed for Geralt characters level 34 or higher. Its content can be accessed before and during New Game +. : ''Become professional monster slayer Geralt of Rivia and explore Toussaint, a remote land untouched by war, where you will unravel the horrifying secret behind a beast terrorizing the kingdom. With all trails leading to dead ends, only a witcher can solve the mystery and survive the evil lurking in the night. Introducing an entirely new realm to traverse, new characters and monsters, Blood and Wine is a 30+ hour adventure full of dark deeds, unexpected twists, romance and deceit.''Fact Sheet – The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt – Blood and Wine, given out at the Berlin reveal invitational Features * Explore an entirely new part of The Witcher's vast open world – the land of wine, Toussaint. ** Embark on over 30 hours of new adventures and discover a land unlike anything you've seen in Wild Hunt or Hearts of Stone. ** Visit new points of interest and set out on new side-quests in a realm rivaling Velen and Novigrad in size. ** Kick back and relax in your very own vineyard, a real home away from home. * Hunt down an elusive beast terrorizing the kingdom. ** Unravel the mystery of the strange killings – investigate a series of brutal murders and decipher the pattern to predict who's going to die next. ** Discover the dirty secrets of Toussaint's capital, Beauclair – explore the city by day, ask questions by night. ** Use new gear, items, and combine them with your skill to slay monsters never before seen in the series. * Embark on your final quest in a world still brimming with things to do. ** Visit a world of fairytales gone wrong and battle surreal creatures you know from children's tales and books. ** Dye witcher armors in different colors thanks to an all-new game mechanic. ** Take on knights in a grand tourney to show your true fighting skill, or set out to discover the gruesome mystery behind a spoon-collecting creature known as a wight. ** Team up with powerful allies to take down the beast terrorizing the kingdom, or turn a blind eye to what's going on and play Gwent with an all-new Skellige deck. * Meet Regis.Eurogamer interview with quest designer. Gameplay The new region of Toussaint has never before been seen in The Witcher series and contains: * Over 90 new quests. * Over 40 new points of interest. * Over 30 hours of new adventures. * Dynamic Point of Interest system – interacting with the main POI of a given area will affect adjacent points of interest (e.g. killing bandits in their main hideout located in a ruined castle will affect the number of enemies in surrounding camps). * 14000 lines of dialogue (Hearts of Stone had 6000 lines). * 100 individual pieces of armour (this includes new witcher sets). * More than 30 new weapons. * More than 20 new monsters. * New Game + maximum level increased to 100. * All new armour dye mechanic – every piece of witcher gear can have its color changed by using a dye. Dyes can be obtained in various ways: they can be bought from the new dye merchant; crafted from a recipe; dropped as loot. Dyes can only be obtained in Toussaint. Mutations 12 new game-changing abilities. Obtained through new research mechanics. Their true potential can be unlocked by playing NG+ mode. Few examples of mutations: * Instead of dying, the Player is healed and gets damage immunity. * A sign can land critical hits. Enemies killed with a critical hit from a sign explode * Opponents knocked down by Aard freeze and die instantly. Opponents that were not knocked down become frozen. User Interface The UI (user interface) has been significantly changed, making bigger use of space while improving content information and identification flow. Books have been moved to the glossary section and looting a readable book offers a notification that grants instant access to its entry. Geralt of Rivia's model can also be rotated in the panel for Statistics. This news are available for every player with installed.Marcin Momot: "It will drop shortly before release of B&W" Redesigned UI panels: The_Witcher_3_Wild_Hunt_Character_OLD_RGB.png|Old Character panel The_Witcher_3_Wild_Hunt_Character_NEW_RGB.png|Redesigned Character panel The_Witcher_3_Wild_Hunt_Crafting_OLD_RGB.png|Old Crafting panel The_Witcher_3_Wild_Hunt_Crafting_NEW_RGB.png|Redesigned Crafting panel The_Witcher_3_Wild_Hunt_Inventory_OLD_RGB.png|Old Inventory panel The_Witcher_3_Wild_Hunt_Inventory_NEW_RGB.png|Redesigned Inventory panel The_Witcher_3_Wild_Hunt_Shop_OLD_RGB.png|Old shop interface The_Witcher_3_Wild_Hunt_Shop_NEW_RGB.png|Redesigned shop interface The_Witcher_3_Wild_Hunt_Statistics_OLD_RGB.png|Old Statistics panel The_Witcher_3_Wild_Hunt_Statistics_NEW_RGB.png|Redesigned Statistics panel Quests Videos File:The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt - Blood and Wine Launch Trailer ("Final Quest") File:The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt -- Blood and Wine "New Region" Trailer File:The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt - Blood & Wine Developer Diary File:The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt - Blood and Wine (teaser trailer) File:The Witcher 3 GDC Dialogues slide from Toussaint Gallery Tw3 BAW concept art wine festival.png|Concept art of wine festival Tw3 Blood and Wine Tournament concept art.jpg|Concept art of tournament Tw3 Blood and Wine Road to Palace concept art.jpg|Concept art of road to Beauclair Tw3 Blood and Wine Mood Board concept art.jpg|Mood Board concept art Tw3 Blood and Wine Toussaint is a beautiful place RGB EN.png|arriving in Toussaint Toussaint_is_full_of_places_just_waiting_to_be_discovered.png|The outskirts of Toussaint Tw3 Blood and Wine a vast new land awaits.png|A New Land Awaits Anna_Henrietta_and_her_entourage.png|Anna Henrietta and her court Tw3 Beauclair is all kinds of fancy.png|A Beauclair feast BaW p5.jpg|Lost in a fairytale world Tw3 Blood and Wine Thanks for reaching out EN.png|Getting the ribbon Tw3 Blood and Wine A nice day for a walk EN.png|Tourney festival Tw3 Blood and Wine Blood or wine EN.png|Regis and the Duchess Tw3 Blood and Wine Come at me EN.png|Geralt and bandits Tw3 Blood and Wine Fighting the Giant RGB EN.png|Geralt and the Giant Tw3 BW Need a hand RGB EN.png|Geralt doing autopsy Tw3 Blood and Wine pits you against dangerous new enemies EN.png|Archespores Tw3 Blood and Wine Sleep-tight EN.png|Shaelmaar Tw3 blood and wine giant centipede scolopendromorph.png|Geralt encounters giant centipedes Tw3 expansion pack baw.jpg|Placeholder image BAW beauclair palace.png|First screenshot showing Beauclair Baw-info2.jpg|First screenshot showing some vineyard Tw3 Blood and Wine wallpaper chair.jpg|Official wallpaper Tw3 expansion baw at gdc 2016-03.jpg|CDPR team wearing T-shirts with first appearance of the logo at the Game Developers Convention 2016 References pl:Wiedźmin 3: Krew i Wino pt-br:Blood and Wine de:Blood and Wine ru:Кровь и Вино uk:Кров і Вино ar:دم ونبيذ Category:Blood and Wine Category:The Witcher 3 expansions